one crazy fantasy!
by fire-starter-maximum
Summary: one crazy fantasy! give it a try plz better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

(part 1)Tifa stood behind the bar. there weren't any customers this evening...not that she minded, she had dishes to clean. She looked at the clock, which read 8:30 pm. she figured she should get Denzel and Marlene into bed. Tifa went upstairs and found the two of them playing a game...what, she wasn't sure, as long as they were having fun, it didn't matter. Hi Tifa! Marlene and Denzel said. is Cloud home yet? Denzel asked. No, not yet Tifa said. Is he gonna be late again? Marlene ...but you two should be getting into bed now. Can't we stay up til Cloud comes home? Marlene asked. I can't do that, Cloud wouldn't want you guys up so late. but, If you guys get yourselves into bed now, i'll tell you a story Tifa replied. Marelene and Denzel got ready for bed and listen to Tifa tell them a fairytale. when Tifa finished, Denzel was asleep, but Marelne looked to Tifa. Will you find a new story for us tomorrow? I'll try Tifa replied. she tucked in Marlene and headed downstairs to finish the dishes. As she cleaned, her mind wandered and she thought of her wildest fantasies. She thought of being with Cloud...she thought of him telling her he loved her...She thought of sharing a kiss with him...a wonderful, magical moment it would be...Tifa shook her head, and scolded herself. she knew that it couldn't happen...she could always hope though,and she always had Cloud in her dreams.  
At that moment, Cloud walked in, interrupting Tifa's thoughts. Cloud! your're back! Tifa said smiling. She was always happy to see him. Cloud looked down. I know i'm late again Cloud said. Look, don't worry about it. Tifa sighed. she turned to Cloud. I'm going upstairs if you need me..i might just be going to bed. Goodnight Cloud. Goodnight Cloud said in reply. Tifa went upstairs, and Cloud sighed. he wanted to be there for Tifa, to make her happy. He loved her, and admired her. But, he didn't want to tell her, he was afraid she'd get hurt, or taken away. He didn't want her to be put in harm's way. but he knew, he had to tell her sometime...he couldn't hide it forever.  
Meanwhile, Tifa searched for a new story for Marlene...and she came across a legend. she thought it was interesting, exciting...epic...nothing like any experience she'd ever had. supposivley in the middle ages, as she read, the world was going to be destroyed...and to stop this evil, there were the seven dragoon warriors..each with magical,elemental powers, people with strong hearts, excellent fighting skills, and the spirit of the dragoon with each of them...the warriors, were as followed: Dart (fire) Shanna(light) Rose(darkness) Albert(wind) Haschal(thunder) Kongal(earth)and Meru(water/ice)...(if u played it, u noe the rest, rose is kinda evil, Dart is with Shanna, rose likes dart, balhblah blah haschal's daughter is dart's mom, (i figured that one out) rose's fiancee is Dart's dad,  
Anyway, Tifa was very impressedd with this story. the next night came quickly, and Tifa told Denzel and Marlene the new story, Which they liked alot. Cloud came home after the kids were asleep. Tifa came down and greeted him So what was the story tonight? Cloud asked. Tifa told him a little bit. And this actually happened thousands of years ago? Cloud asked. doesn't seem possible. Cloud went up to his room. goodnight tifa he said. Goodnight Cloud Tifa replied. She believed the story. 


	2. part 2

(part 2)Tifa awoke the next morning to find that there was a note on the pillow nex to her. there was also a white lily next to it.  
Tifa looked at the flower and smiled...then she read the note:  
Tifa,

Left a little earliar today, i'm booked for deliveries all day. Thought a flower might brighten up your day

-Cloud  
Tifa read the note again and again. Cloud had never done anything like this for her.  
She placed the note on the dresser and went downstairs with the flower to put it in a vase.  
She was about to start breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. That's odd, Tifa thought.  
most people just come in..it's a bar after all. you don't need to knock. Despite that Tifa went to the door and was shocked.  
there stood a young girl, perhaps a teenager still, wearing white clothes. she had brown hair tied in a small ponytail at the bottom.  
She had the palest skin and shining blue eyes, but she looked so lost.  
The girl looked up at Tifa, and spoke. This...this is for you...the girl handed tifa a small package wrapped up  
with light blue paper  
..And This...the girl continued...is for Cloud...she handed Tifa a package the same size as the first, but wrapped in black papper.  
Open these when the time is right the girl she turned and left without anoher word. Tifa just stood paralyzed, brought the packages upstairs  
and continued her day like always. Later on that day, Cloud actually came home early. Tifa was very happy, and so was Denzel and Marlene.  
However, Tifa said nothing to Cloud until after they ate and Marlene and Denzel was off doing...watever it is that kids do.  
Tifa smiled at Cloud. Thank you for the flower Cloud tifa said. It was nothing...Cloud said. HE looked kinda tiered.  
Cloud, you look beat...youshould rest for a bit, i'll be back in a little bit Tifa said. She went up to her room and changed into clothes she hadn't worn in so white tanktop and  
black mini-skirt. she smiled at her reflection, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the packages...  
she picked up the one the girl said was hers. Unwrapping it, she found an icy blue pendant on a chain. it had an abnormal, spiritual glow, and it  
reminded tifa of the sea. Suddenlt, the pendant floated out of her hand and floated towards the door of her room.  
Entranced by the beauty of it's glow, she followed it out into the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door.  
Cloud noticed the fact that Tifa was following a floating pendant like a mindless zombie. at first,  
he had no idea what to think, but then, Cloud realized it couldn't be anything good, so he  
followed Tifa out the door and called out to her... 


End file.
